


In The Name of "Love"

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [31]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gar is in love with JP, Gar's kind of insane, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Gar is in love with JP and will do anything to get him.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/Jeremiah Woodward, Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic, Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In The Name of "Love"

"So, I have a confession to make."

Wade looked up in shock at the sudden voice in his doorway. Shock because not only is it odd to have someone visit randomly at two o'clock in the morning when any normal person would be asleep, but also because it had been many weeks since he last heard from Gar. The man took a downward spiral that led him to shut himself away, not contacting anyone. Wade would have said he was worried, but he knew better than to be. Gar was a mysterious man, one full of secrets no one really could crack.

"Gar!" Wade stated in surprise upon the arrival of his younger companion. "Would you like to come in?"

The shorter of the two simply nodded before stepping into the small room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What can I do for you, Gar?"

Gar stood still for a while, looking at the ground as he awkwardly shifted from foot to foot much like a small child would when getting in trouble. It was a while before he spoke up again, but when he did, his voice was small, quiet. Oddly so.

"I have a confession for you, Wade." Gar said once more, repeating himself.

"Well, why don't you have a seat. We can have ourselves a little talk."

This time, Gar shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. I won't be here long."

Wade gulped. The way Gar was standing there seemed to put chills on the back of his neck in the worst possible way. He was quiet, still (for the most part, except the shifting of his feet), and extremely devoid of all emotions. But, that was just how Gar was: no one expected any different at this point.

"Well then please, tell me. What's on your mind?" Wade sat down at his desk, Gar still lingering in the doorway, almost like a shadow lurking in the night. He reminded the older man of a character out of certain horror movies he used to watch. The monster waiting under the bed, the dark being lurking in the night. It was an unsettling sight.

Gar lifted his gaze slowly, almost timidly. Wade noticed the slightest twitches that emitted from the man, but those twitches remained the only ounce of emotion coming through. Wade knew this was weird, even for Gar, but he didn't question it too much.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, Wade." Gar said ominously, causing Wade to shift uncomfortably in his chair. And still, the two kept their eyes trained to one another, distrust steadily growing in the atmosphere.

"About anything in particular?" Wade leaned forward in his chair, eying Gar with all he had. The latter let out a dry, emotionless chuckle, walking around to gaze out the window of Wade's office.

It had started to rain quite hard since the two began speaking. The weather was almost fitting in a way: the dark clouds rolling overhead, the heavy patter of rain on the window, the loud cackles of thunder, like the sky was laughing at them in the most menacing and maniacal way possible.

Gar remained silent for a moment longer, just listening to the heavy fall of rain, and watching as the wind began to violently shake the trees.

And only when a sharp strike of lightening broke through, lighting up the room they were in, did Gar respond to Wade's question.

"About your little boyfriend, Wade."

The older tensed in his seat, raising slowly, like a feral lioness trying to protect her cub from danger. His gaze intensified further at the statement, not even trying to hide his ever-growing distrust and fear towards the younger.

"What do you want with JP?" Wade tried, he really did, to keep his voice as steady and threatening as possible, but there was a slight shakiness he couldn't help.

Gar paused, turning back towards the older, a smirk growing.

"He really does love you, you know."

"I know." Wade was become defensive, he knew that he was, and Gar realized as well. He let out a light chuckle, smirk still in place as he stepped even closer to Wade, who stood his ground best he could.

"No need for hostility here, Wade. I haven't done anything to JP, and frankly I don't plan to." Wade relaxed a bit, but it was only a little. He didn't like Gar's tone, it chilled every bone in his body. "At least, not yet."

Wade narrowed his gaze at the younger, the rain seeming to grow in intensity with the tension. "What do you want with my boyfriend?"

A predatory look seemed to cross Gar's face as he stopped moving, thunder growling throughout the sky, seeming to exemplify Gar's expression further.

"I love him, Wade. I want him."

Wade felt his heart stop beating for a minute as Gar spoke. If he knew anything about Gar, it was that he was obsessive. If he wanted something, he would sure as hell find a way to get it.

And that's what scared Wade more than anything else.

"What about Patrck? Are you just going to leave him to go after someone else's boyfriend?"

Gar let out another chuckle, walking back towards the window to watch the rain as it pounded on the window. It was getting rough out there, it almost looked like a wall of water was coming down all at once.

"Patrck means nothing to me, don't you see that? He was a distraction, nothing more than a good fuck. But he's not a problem anymore, he's no longer in the way."

Fear struck through Wade's bones, the entire atmosphere went ice cold. He had a feeling he knew what Gar had meant, but he hoped more than anything he was wrong. Gar just stood there, staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought, as Wade's mind plagued him with horrible thoughts.

"Wh-what did you do, Gar?" Wade cursed himself for stuttering, hating the weakness in his voice as he faced the man he thought was his friend.

He cursed himself even more as Gar turned to face him again, a devilish smile erupting across his features. It was in that moment that Wade truly realized that Gar was being possessed, no other explanation could be possible.

And yet he knew, that wasn't the case.

"Let's just say," Gar started, a sinister tone slithering past his lips, making Wade gulp. "Tomorrow morning, the landlord is supposed to stop by. She might be expecting a chat with Patrck, but just might find that poor, defenseless Pat, having done nothing but good deeds to the world, got attacked the night before, and the person who broke in stabbed him multiple times, killing him while his boyfriend was out working a late shift."

Wade felt all feeling in his body leave all at once, a numb feeling completely overtaking him. He couldn't believe someone could do something so evil, so maniacal, all in the name of love.

Gar started walking towards Wade again slowly, his walk turning creepy, but that may have just been Wade's fear of him and everything he was saying.

"H-how could you do something like that?" Gar stopped on the opposite side of Wade's desk, face turning back into a mask, and picking up a pen lying on Wade's desk, messing with it for a moment. Wade watched him with a gaze so sharp it could kill, attempting like hell to mask any fear and Gar was basking in the discomfort and hatred being thrown his way. The latter looked up, pointing the pen at the older as he spoke.

"JP: he's a special boy, but you know that. I just want to know how you, of all people, managed to get so fucking lucky." Wade stayed silent, trembling fists clenching tightly on his desk. Gar let out a short laugh, one that was masked by another loud crash of thunder. "You just don't even know, do you? You don't know how lucky you are to have him." Gar's tone was so contradictory to the words he was spewing, and it made Wade even more uncomfortable than he already was. The younger sounded insane, maniacal.

"I know just how lucky I a—"

"No!" Gar screamed, throwing the pen at Wade's head, face turning every shade of red under the sun, like he would burst any second if Wade just said one more word. Wade ducked, avoiding the pen, letting the fear completely take over at this point. "He doesn't deserve you, Wade, you should mean nothing to him!"

At that moment, all the power went out in Wade's office, leaving the room a pitch black, and Wade unable to see anything.

The older heard a thud, then felt himself being thrown up against a wall, a hand gripping tight at his throat. Wade couldn't breathe, and he was very aware this was the end, that this was a battle he would lose, and all he felt was fear. But this time not for himself, but for JP.

A flash of lightening struck, lighting up the room for half a second, long enough for Wade to see Gar's ominous smile and the glint of a knife being held close to Wade.

Wade struggled, trying to get enough air in to say one last sentence, just one last thing he needed to say before his end.

"JP...will never love you."

"Goodbye Wade."

And with that, a sharp pain erupted in Wade's abdomen, his breath staggering as he reached out for something, anything to steady himself. He felt Gar's hand leave his throat, as the knife punctured his skin for a second time, then a third, and suddenly, the pain was gone. It was replaced by a certain numbness that was so peaceful, so calming.

Wade stumbled, collapsing to his knees before falling completely to his stomach.

Wade thought he heard laughter, thought he smelled the stench of blood, but he couldn't have been sure. All he knew was he saw a light, so bright it blinded him, yet so captivating he couldn't help but go towards it.

It was beautiful, breathtaking.

And then darkness took over.

And Wade was gone.


End file.
